galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 17
Chapter 17 There was always someone in our Pirate Den . It had become the most popular recreation room of the ship. Even more than the actual R Deck facilities . It had become a second mess hall and if needed with dividing curtains raised there was plenty of room for the entire crew to eat. Of course it also provided a challenge for the galley, as this was a Hangar and not meant for food service. While there were vent-matics and drink dispensers on pretty much every deck. There weren’t any down here as the ship designers did not anticipate this unusual arangement, but that didn’t stop my crew. Circuit had asked permission to make some changed and I knew he was working on ways to address the many logistical problems that my spontaneous idea to have our meals in a hangar caused. Luckily my crew was still technically a skeleton crew. 360 serving her instead of the 800 she was designed to have. As I entered our Pirate’s Den, a Vantax standing next to the door started to clap and seconds later everyone applauded me. The Vantax I had seen only during my initial address said. “Captain, I am proud to serve you. This was a mighty fine thing you did. I doubt any other Captain would have ever admitted to something and apologized.” I tried to remember his name, as he was in civilian attire, he did not have a name tag. Thankfully I received Narth’s thoughts. “This is Lt. Ziodo. Call him Dr. Ziodo, he much prefers academic titles over his rank. He is part of our science department and the resident xeno biologist.” “Dr. Ziodo, I appreciate the sentiment but this isn’t necessary. I still will have to give orders that won’t be liked and this perhaps raised expectations I can’t always meet.” “You underestimate your crew, Captain. We are all Union citizens even before we started wearing uniforms. The commitment to duty and the understanding of doing one’s part is part of our shared society for nearly 3000 years.” I wondered how a Vantax ended up in a Fleet ship. They were known to be very peaceful and shy and not very many found their way into the armed services. The only other Vantax I had ever met was during year two at the Academy and he was a political science instructor there. The Vantax before me had the same rainbow fish skin, elongated head and triangular very pronounced eye sockets with deep black eyes. There was nothing that resembled a nose or ears. The deep set mouth reminded me of a Flicker fish. He also had very large hands with three fingers and a thumb. He added. “Perhaps you wonder why a Vantax was picked for this crew, Captain?” “Dr. Ziodo, this crew was handpicked by immortals and fleet admirals. So far I can say I am a very lucky Captain, they gave me perhaps the best crew in the Universe.” “I am here, because I was aboard the Lucky Green, five years ago. We were attacked by pirates and many passengers lost their lives. Yes we Vantax are known to be peaceful and abhor violence in all its forms, but I came to realize that sometimes there is no alternative to violence if you want to live and protect yourself and those you care about. We Vantax are peaceful. Sadly the Universe isn’t. There are quite a few in your crew with similar stories, Captain. Almost all of us have lost loved ones to pirates, slavers and the like. Like your XO said, Captain. I too will travel to the end of the galaxy with you.” “There isn’t really much I can add to this, Dr. Ziodo.” I was however deeply moved by his statement. “Your idea of turning this local microbe into a material defeating weapon is brilliant, Captain. We just finished mapping the DNA and I am certain it can be tweaked to do what you had in mind.” “It was just a hypothetical thought. I had no idea you guys take that literally.” “All it takes is an idea for every invention.” Over at the big table was Circuit and a small crowd. I also noticed Narth and Shea. Suddenly out from between them a black object with large wings shot up in the air with a loud screech and approached me fast. The only weapon I had was the old Colt. I had the gun out of the holster in an eye blink but not fast enough. Whatever it was, landed on my shoulder. To call me completely surprised was an understatement. Some kind of lizard like life form with large leathery wings, a long spiked tail and an equally long almost snake like neck with a small head, and a maw filled with needle sharp teeth sat right next to my face. I was bringing up the old gun to blast the thing when my hand met with an invisible barrier and Narth said. “Please don’t kill it.” “What in the name of Loki is that? And get it of my shoulder.” The animal or whatever it was protested quite loud as invisible telekinetics lifted it off my shoulder, shredding the thin leather over the micro mesh in the process. The whole gang present seemed to hold their collective breath. “Hello guys this is your Captain. Something big, ugly and alive just landed on my shoulder and shredded my suit anyone care to explain.” Narth said. “This is what hatched out of the egg that Circuit bought at the pirate market the other day,”. I noticed it to be very intelligent and on the threshold of sentience. It also appears to feel a great attraction to you for some reason.” “You let Circuit bring in an alien egg and let it hatch? What if the thing hatched some mind controlling indestructible monster from another dimension, or contaminated us all with a deadly disease? Don’t we have proper bio containment equipment and specialists?” I noticed Dien Tallow and the brunette scientist in the crowd and they both made guilty faces. Shea said. “It’s clean, no harmful bacteria or any other kind of microbes. And it was in a cage, just moments ago...” “So you say it harmless, right?” Shea spread her arms. “No not exactly, we think it could be a tad dangerous” “In Odin’s name. I don’t mind you buying souvenirs or collect critters at the trash dump, but I did not expect a flying snake with bat wing deciding to use me for a perch. Since you are all in it together, maybe you elect someone to explain the whole thing from the start and then what is it?” Shea said. “Circuit bought an egg from a curiosity dealer among many other things. And we scanned it all before he carried it aboard. Narth noticed the egg not to be a sculpture but the cell of a life form. He was certain the creature had latent psionic abilities. Well Circuit developed sort of fatherly feelings for it and did not want us to harm or dissect it. Long story short it ended up in Bio Lab 2 safely contained, and it hatched overnight. The life form somehow managed to get out and played with Circuit and half the science staff. Narth was certain the thing opened the cage with psionics and now we know it can phase shift.” “Somehow got out doesn’t sound safely contained to me, and what is Phase Shift?” “It is able to bypass matter in a quantum state. Or in other words going through solid objects. Now it can’t go through our quad-compacted Ultronit or the Neutronium lined walls armor of the Tigershark, but normal Ultronit walls inside and normal doors seem not to be a barrier. It followed Circuit and Narth said it has friendly feelings. In terms of science this little beast is an enigma and we don’t know what it is. Sobody thinks he knows an old legend of the Ongloran empire about winged space demons. Not that anything like this exists,” I said. “It does. Demons, beings of a Nether universe do exist. I think the inhabitants of a place called Anti Universe are close to that definition if I understand it correctly. The Netherworld are the source of many of these demonic stories.” They all looked at me as if I told them I believed in faery tales. Narth said, with a very uncharacteristic tone of surprise. “The captain is correct, the Narth Supreme just verified it.” Our Yeoman stepped next to me. “I am of the Coven and I have come from that Nether Plane. Our true existence is known to very few. Our Captain is the reason we Coven are Union members and the Narth Supreme has supported our membership. We decided to keep our true origin secret, as it is disturbing, hard to understand and frightful to most. Only two humans alive have seen us in our true form and have not been afraid, Admiral Stahl and Captain Olafson.” She gestured towards the animal. “This little beast however is not from the Netherworlds as far as I can tell.Certainly not from any nether plane I know.” Har-Hi gave me a strange look as he said. “We Dai have many legends of fiery winged demons haunting the Igras Expanse and a few other places beyond space known to the Union, so have many cultures. I am not surprised that there is truth to the legends, or that our captain knows about it. I am surprised that they are members of the Union though.” “Only we Coven are. Not that there is much cross activity, Nether universe life usually can not exist here. Because you are more than shipmates I divulged this to but please do not add it to any offcial reports” They all promised. “Can we get back to that thing now?” Narth said. “For reasons I can not ascertain this creature appears to have deep affection for you.” “Let it go.” Sure enough the vicious looking mini dragon or flying snake with legs screeched flapped his leathery wings and landed on my outstretched arm. “You couldn’t find us a Nubhir puppy or a cat?” I asked Circuit. Shea laughed.”The ship needed a mascot. I think this one fits quite nicely.” I looked at the thing closer and said. “The dragon Fenris in our Book of Legends looks a bit like this thing.” Over the next two days we heard nothing from the Red Dragon. But our own little dragon was seen playing with crew members all over the ship and seemed to feel right at home. I wondered how I should phrase that in my logbook. It was actually quite boring, sitting there on this landing field. The fifth day passed without much going on. Elfi had hacked into their transmissions and we knew it was the Intruder that caused the delay. The Oghar’s ship had engine problems They managed to find a suitable spare part only after the third day and it took them four more days to install it. The Dragon had called us several times and gave us updates. He had officially invited us to follow him to Itheamh where he would reveal his plan to all he considered worthy to join him in his endvour. Even though Circuit’s Nanites managed to infiltrate their data banks there was no information about the Seenian depot. It really looked like we had no other choice but to follow him until we were able to obtain that information. The Nul prince had been able to talk to his father and most of the crew had a chance to call home as well. The Tigershark did not have the same elaborate recreational facilities as the Devastator or a battleship, but we did have four Holo tanks and an elaborate Virtu Library. Since we were within reach of GalNet, we also had access to the latest entertainment offerings. According to Narth and Har Hi, the crew was in good spirits and no one resented the possibility that we had to go on a long trip, much longer than anticipated. The Fleet had thousands of years’ experience how to keep crews happy even on long assignments. Our ship was well equipped, but the fact that we weren’t in space and that we stood on the same spot now for almost two weeks without the chance to really go outside was not something I wanted my crew to experience much longer. I was in one of our gyms and exercised my sword skills, going through the thousand moves exercise, ancient instructions part of the ancient party of the Gray Cat Warrior tome. This old book of fighting instructions been core part of Master Alameda’s tutorship. I found great solace and inner balance while doing that under dimmed light. It was an exercise that required great concentration especially now, as Master Alameda was here via Avatar presence, and as usual was not shy pointing out where I had to improve. He was not at all happy with my sword draw and complained that I did it with little elegance. He demonstrated and I knew I still had a long way to go to come even close to his level. He no longer instructed at the academy. He had retired and lived on a Saresii world near snow capped mountains in a very simple house with sparse furniture. Then he suddenly switched from instructing me and attacked and I had to give my all not to be sliced in ribbons. The Avatar projection was a shaped force field that simulated the texture and weight of a real person. The simulated sword was sharp enough to cut and kill. He continued his instruction and talked as if he was taking an afternoon stroll. “It looks like my pupil has trained with the Sojonites and learned some ancient moves not taught on Sares since the first Empire. Very impressive but sloppy, don’t concentrate so hard, let it flow.” I was not sure if I should have been more impressed by him knowing that or by the fact that he was still light years ahead of me. I grinned and parried another lighting fast attack.”I also trained with a Viking goddess and Master De La Loupe.” “Fine instructors indeed, sloppy pupil however.” And he punished me by slapping the flat side of his blade across my butt. It was more embarrassing than hurting, and after the third time I got angry and suddenly he stopped talking and we fought silently. Only the whispering blades interrupted the silence and then he said. “When you tap your inner anger you change. Your style changes in a new amalgam I do not recognize. You no longer exercise you are out to kill and that my pupil is both good and frightening, I bowed in the required manner and then wiped the sweat of my face. “I don’t know if I could ever get angry enough to beat you Master Alameda.” He also bowed. “I know I don’t want to be there for real when you do my pupil. Continue with the Ahkth-urm exercise, your draw is very sloppy and if you are still stuck on that planet we shall continue tomorrow. Now my fish need attention and feeding.” With these words his avatar blinked out. Only now did I notice Har-Hi standing at the door to the gym, and he said. “He is right you know. I consider myself a good blade fighter and I don’t think there are many Dai or Humans I would need to fear, but when you get in that zone of yours, all I really want to do is run.” “Come on, flattering your Captain isn’t your style. I am nowhere your equal when you fight for real.” He said pointing at the blade I carried. “Interesting weapon that old Saresii blade. It has elements of the humans’ Samurai sword and the Dai Kith-mner. Show me that Ahkth-urm exercise.” In perfect tandem like exercising with my own shadow, Har Hi and I went through every move. Elfi called and said. “Sorry to disturb you two, half the ship is watching with awe but there is a large freight skimmer approaching us requesting boarding permission. The person requesting it is someone asking for assistance from her Soja. She also requests tactical support as she is under attack.” “Clear Hangar Bay E and let her board. Tactical assist with all means necessary, but use the weapons of our Janus disguise first. Launch one of our new Wolfcrafts if neccessary. The safety of that skimmer is paramount. Clear all personnel off and around Hangar Bay E until I give the okay. This area is off limits to all. Put Marines on all access ports.” Har-Hi gave me a surprised look. There was a big question mark in his face and I said to him: “As soon as I know details I’ll fill you in, until then, this is Blue-Blue-Red classified and so is the Hangar area. He nodded turned on his heel and ran towards our fighter bay. I rushed to the hangar wondering why the Mother Superior was coming using the nickname she had given me and why she was coming with a freight skimmer. She had said nothing when I met her. Moment later she arrived. It was a big modern freight skimmer, of the same type I had used on Nilfeheim. It had several scorch marks, but was not damaged too seriously. From its crew compartment came four black dressed Sojonites and the Mother Superior. I rushed over to her and said. “Are you okay? I hope you are not harmed in any way.” “I am fine my Soja. It warms my old heart to see and feel the concern you have for my well-being. My mind calls me a fool for not calling ahead and tell you, but there was so much to do.” I said to her. “The hangar is secure to Blue-Blue-Red protocol; can you tell me what happened?” She put a hand on my shoulder. “You happened, my Soja. This world was the same for centuries and no change was in sight, but you came and Sin 4 is soon no more. I have evacuated the temple due to the pending storm that is about to happen. The regular Sojonit sisters have left already. The Minerva has taken many sisters and all our temple furniture, but you know there are components and secrets that cannot be trusted to anyone. Secrets that need to be kept even from the soon arriving Union forces, and these secrets are in this skimmer. I used every precaution to make sure no one associated this freight skimmer with the Order, and I made a big detour, but such a big freight skimmer attracted the usual sky vermin over the city and I am very thankful for that flying thing and the skillful shooting of your tactical officer.” I asked. “What will happen to the Sojonit Order?” “Nothing at all, we will continue to do business. Our main temple at the Rainbow World is not affected and we have thousands of temples all over the galaxy. Just this one needs to be relocated, unless the Stik want us back. So we will be your guests until we can arrange for a Sojo transport to take these things to a new location.” “This might not be anytime soon; as there is the possibility I am going to take a long trip to unknown regions of the Galaxy.” Se nodded. “I know, I have talked to Richard. He is working on a solution as we speak and said for now we will be safest aboard your ship. These four Avenging Angels are my personal guard and also members of te Gray cat society. Two of them you already know, they are also Saresii and Union members and might become useful and I am sure I can be useful to you as well.” “What do you want me to tell my crew?” “I will remain the Mother Superior for the time being and you can tell them everything I told you without going too much into detail about my true identity and the things we did underneath the temple.” I did brief my senior officers with Mother Superior present and then went to take a shower and change. I was barely inside the shower cabin when Elfi called me again. “Captain you are needed on the bridge. There is much going on outside and Har-Hi just called for Battle stations.” At the same moment I heard the Klaxons. I said “Har-Hi, report.” while jumping into the Auto Dresser. “Hell just broke loose on Sin 4. Everyone with Spaceships is fleeing and we are attacked as well as all the other Ships. The attackers are panicked mobs of beings.” I made it to the bridge and into the Conn Seat a few moments later. On the main viewer I saw thousands of beings swarming the Landing field. Some firing hand weapons at the still present ships. Elfi said. “Captain the Red Dragon is hailing us.” “Put him on.” The red dressed pirate appeared on the screen and said. “You better get your ship of planet fast. We meet at Alvor’s Cove as that is as far as Meateater will make it with his half fixed engines.” I asked. “What is causing all this?” On a side screen I saw the Red Dragon lifting off, pulling the Intruder with a tractor beam while the Pirate on the main screen answered. “The News just came through that Sin 4 is now a Union World. The Devastator and a huge Union armada supposedly is already on its way. I don’t want to be here and find out this is true.” I nodded. “Alright, see you at Alvor’s Cove.” The transmission blinked off and I said. “Shaka get us out of here, Krabbel plot a course to Alvor’s Cove and Elfi get me a secure Channel to Admiral Stahl directly if you can.” The Admiral appeared on our main screen almost right away, as if had waited for this call. “The days of the old Sin 4 are numbered. I will be there in 15 Minutes. Do you have our friend aboard?” “Yes Mother Superior is safely aboard. We are breaking Orbit in a few minutes and heading for Alvor’s Cove. I was just wondering if we can get a Visual Feed. It’s Shea’s Home you know.” He smirked and said. “Turn off your Janus device and activate your real transponder and you can see for yourself. Go to Fleet Alpha. I am designating the USS Tigershark as a forward observation Unit. We need to rendezvous anyway so I can take the Sojonites aboard.” I looked to Narth and asked. “Narth can we switch unobserved?” He said. “We are in the upper atmosphere obscured by clouds below and there is nothing in range that could see us from above. It should be no problem” “Then go for it and turn on our Union transponder. Elfi switch to Fleet Alpha. Shaka take us out of orbit. I need to see that.” Somehow it felt good to me to be an Union ship on the outside too. This was the first time we represented our true likeness and name to the Universe. Remain on Battle stations and Mao activate all our weapons.” Mao almost exploded with pride.”Yes, Captain!” Narth magnified the optical sensors and we witnessed seconds later the Devi dropping out of Quasi and with her the entire First Fleet. The Union Navy had many fleets and each of these so called number fleets consisted of four Battle groups, plus Fleet Tenders, Hospital Ships, Repair Ships, Planet Bombers, Drop Ships and Marine Carriers, but only the first Fleet also included the mighty Devastator. It was an incredibly unforgettable sight and demonstrated more than anything I had ever seen before the true power and might of the Union. TheOther who almost always stood near Hans at the Security Station when he was not on official duty whispered: “Oh my God!” Swarms of Wolfcraft, thick as clouds screamed into the systems inner orbits fast, their shields glowed bright white with Micro matter impacts and looked like energy beams. From Elfi’s console we could hear Stahl’s steady voice as he issued commands to his fleet. Then his voice addressed us. “Stahl calling the XO of the Tigershark.” Har-Hi identified.” Lt. Hi here, yes Sir?” Stahl said. “Direct your visual sensors to Fleet transponder 495849 and check out the fighters now being launched from the new USS Tor-Hi.” Har-Hi whispered. “They named a ship after my Grandfather.” Narth magnified on a dark red ship. It was distinctive Union but also had Dai Than design elements. Union style revolving Starters turned on the sides of the Carrier and fighters emerged, also colored red instead of the usual Union light gray. Narth magnified further and had trouble to keep our visuals focused on these new fighters. They looked longer and more pointed than the elongated discs of usual Wolfcrafts. Glancing to the side I was certain there was a tear in Har-Hi’s eye. Stahl’s voice said addressing Har-Hi. “I thought you might enjoy seeing the first official deployment of the new Kahri-Wolfs. Many are flown by Dai of your Clan by the way.” Har-Hi almost melted into the view screen and said. “Thank you, Sir.” Whatever ship was still in the system had no chance. Whoever did not immediately surrender was destroyed. The arriving Union fleet cleaned house heavy handedly. Many privateers and civilian ships failed to comply to be boarded after the first hail. There was no second chance, no argument or discussion. Stahl was here and with him the iron broom of the Union. Lumbering Marine Drop Ships turned into Orbit around Sin 4 and we saw the many thousands of tiny dots rain on the planet, Marines in Quasimodos, followed by Cerberus robots and landing tanks. Wolfcrafts and Kahri-Wolfs now screamed into the atmosphere. I turned to see the Science station and said to Shea. “Soon the word Skaakh will be only remembered in history and at least on that world no one will suffer hunger. Maybe the Stik will even rename their world.” She wiped a tear from her eyes and said. “This is for you Mamma; for your dream of a better world is now a reality. I just wish she could have seen it happen.” Har-Hi did not turn his head as he almost whispered. “My father’s decision was the right one. Those Dai will not be hunted to extinction or suffer hunger when supplies run out. They have schools and are still allowed to do what they do best. I am glad we joined.” “I am glad you did as well.” The Nul who stood in the back of the bridge said. “Your father’s decision must also be ours. I am seeing Dai Than with Terran tech and Translocators, a war with the Union would have been much shorter than we had thought.” Har-Hi still glowed in the moment.” I had similar sentiments and then a Union Commander said to me not so long ago. ‘Wait till you see Wolfcraft Squadrons with Dai Pilots’. I am privileged to see that day come. If you Nul indeed join the Union the day will come we see Nul Union Marines in Atlas Battle Suits.” It was TheOther who said. “This would be a sight even Y’All would fear to see. I am certain.” And I said. “There is a space battle going on out there, and we are not hiding. Har-Hi get your butt in your Wolfcraft. Shea and Narth, I want targets so get your scanners going. Shaka, no restrctions! Fly her as she is meant to be flown. Krabbel keep feeding attack vectors to Shaka. Go, go, go!” I raised myself into the battle dome and for the first time commanded my ship for real in combat. There was no words that could explain the thrill and the pride. A voice came through command channel. “That is more than observing, girl. Might as well try out that spine cannon. Even I want to see what it does. It is the first time a Saresii Para Dim wave generator gun is fired as far as I know.” I blinked at Narth’s symbol.”Mr.Narth find us a target.” Then I said.”SHIP sound Condition Blue. All hands secure ship for SPDWG fire.” Narth responded.”I have a heavy Karthanian armed transport lifting off, reaching orbit in 1.3 minutes.” “Mao target that transport.” The spine cannon indicators turned green. “As soon as the freighter breaks orbit, open fire.” A beam of bright purple light emerged from our bow gun port, and hit the Karthanian with such force it cut right through shields and armor, then the transport expanded like a baloon and became more and more insubstantial and finally vanished like a whisp of smoke. It all took less than a second. “Thor’s hammer! What in Loki’s name did happen to that transport?” Shea explained.”As far as we know the Saresii never managed to get it to work. It is basically a Para-Dim shield in beam form and it expands in the target, displacing it molecule by molecule as energy into Hyperspace.” Circuit came on.”Well it appears we haven’t ironed out all the kinks either. The SPDWG is inoperable. It seems it transplaced its own emitter head too.It also takes a lot of energy. It depleted our standby energies by ninety percent.” Stahl laughed.”Well at least, the Terran Perforator cannons work just as predicted. Your ship is still a very potent, well armed vessel.Maybe we should be glad a certain Neo Viking does have one less gun.” ALVOR’s COVE The battle of Sin 4 was not really a battle. While I was sure the surface skirmishes were still going on, there was nothing left in space that could even remotley be called hostile. I had the ship stand down from battle stations and got up from my seat and said. “Elfi call the Devi for rendezvous instructions.” She acknowledged and I asked for ship wide. “Everyone listen up, we are about to enter the USS Devastator. So everyone be in uniform and be well groomed.” We received forty eight hours of shore leave on the Devi. It was perhaps not the same as real R&R but the Devi had an entire deck filled with forests and lakes. There was the Village and every recreation facility imaginable. With a sense of pride that could not be described, I gave Captain Harris a tour of the Tigershark.He was deeply impressed by our Pirate’s Den and Stahl insisted we organize a Steel container kick match against a team he had personally formed only a few days ago.The fact that the team of the Tigershark won, had put a deep smile on my face as I noted this in my daily log entry. Fenris our mascot was curled up on top of my dresser, and had his tiny fierce yellow eyes closed and if you listened closely you could hear the little monster snore. The door chime announced a visitor. It was Shea wearing a beautiful midnight blue evening dress. Her hair all done up and she said. “Are you not coming?” “Coming to what?” “Captain Harris has invited us all to a formal dinner and ball.” She rushed past me and pointed at the paper square, on my table.There is your invitation.” Oh right Harris handed me that thing before the Kick match. I forgot about it. Not that I know what it is.” “It’s an envelope.” To my surprise she opened a flap on the thing and revealed a card. On it in fine writing I could read. “You are hereby invited to attend a grand affair of a formal dinner and ball. In lieu of Union Week celebrations, you and your crew are guests of honor. Formal attire required, no Uniforms.” I looked sheepishly at the paper. “I have never seen an envelope before.” “I tell you later about stationary and the significance and function of envelopes. Now get dressed, we don’t have much time.I better get Elfi to do your hair.” I finally decided on a black velvet dress, as a nod to the trademark name of my pirate alter ego. Elfi, I had to admit had great talent to tease hair in other directions than down. I indulged a little in the female narcissism I felt knowing I was looking drop dead gorgeous. A realization that had no room in daily business but was perfectly alright for a nights out. We made it just a few moments late, but Elfi insisted that it would be okay. Officers had to be on time, a woman could be a little late for effect. Obviously I still had a lot to learn about my recent gender change. I also hand no idea the Devi had a ball room complete with chandeliers fancy dressed tables and even a full orchestra called the Devi Philharmonics. Of course the musicians were also ship personnel and fleet personnel and this was their hobby. But then I doubted that midshipmen had much reason to see the ballroom. Harris wore black suit in Kimo cut and a white shirt. Even now there was no doubt he was the Captain. He greeted me, and even bowed slightly as he took my hand. “What a lovely sight indeed. You look spectacular.” I felt embarrassed but said. “Thank you, Sir.” “No need to call me Sir, we are all out of uniform. I am John Jameson Harris and friends call me JJ. Enjoy this evening, as the woman you have become and forget the other aspects for a while.” “I will try, Sir.” “Just so you know I am just as proud as the Eternal Warrior, of what you have accomplished so far. You and your friends have served this ship just as midshipmen like so many thousands before, but I doubt the Olafson Gang will be forgotten anytime soon.” I wanted to say something, but it was Admiral Stahl approaching us, preventing it. Even in civilian attire, a simple black suit, he radiated his unexplainable aura of authority. He looked at me. “Whatever fate decided to put a Neo Viking in such a lovely form, I can not say but lord have mercy, you are looking spectacular. I think it would have been a crime if you kept suppressing your desire.” He then raised his hands. “I am terribly sorry everyone, but we have to cut this short. A large Dai Fleet supported by Shiss are attacking worlds near the corridor. First Fleet has been ordered to make all haste. I promise you will will make it up to you another time.” “I understand, Sir.” We had left the Devastator only moments ago... I had to give kudos to my crew. They all were back and accounted for within the hour after the ship wide announcement was made on the Devi. The mighty Devi and the Admiral was already light years away and speeding towards the Union Klack Corridor almost 1500 light years away from Sin 4. Half of the First fleet had remained behind to complete their task in the Sin system. I did not even have time to change yet and was standing next to my command seat and was ready to go to to change as soon as Stahl finished the orders he was just transmitting. “Get your ship back into pirate mode and into Freespace. Find the hideout of the Sinister Alliance, clip that Dragon’ wings if you can, some of his story don’t adds up. Where did he get that Seenian equipment if he still needs to find that depot? Play it by ear, so ... I mean girl just as you have been doing. Reduce the pirate population and if a few slavers met their fate, that would not be too bad either.But the Seenian mystery and that depot of his take priority.” I said looking at his image, “Understood Sir. We try our best.” He disconnected and I said to my bridge crew. “You heard the man, let us go to Alvor’s Cove and see if the Red Dragon is still there.” I went to my ready room to change. I opted to undress manually as I wanted to keep the dress. The Auto Dresser would have broken it down as it was not one of the outfits that were stored in the system. The door chime announced someone as I was trying to reach the closure on the back of the dress. I expected Shea but it was Har-Hi and as he saw me he stepped behind me, opened the zipper and then turned to look out the view port so I could wiggle out of the dress. We had seen each other naked of course countless times during our final year aboard the Devi, but now he felt the need to look away and I was actually glad about it. I said, “What is on your mind?” He said without turning. “The Dai attack, it makes no sense even if Cam Elf-Na had united every remaining Dai Clan, an open attack on the Union especially in that region is simply madness, even with the Shiss assisting. The news of the Golden joining and the end of Union Nul hostilities must have reached the Dai and the Shiss. Everyone knows the corridor is particular well defended.” I had to sit down to take of the thin stockings I was wearing and said. “I have an odd feeling about this myself, but no matter what they’ve planned we have Admiral Stahl and he has more experience in these matters than anyone. He doesn’t need our help and we have direct orders, besides what could we do? The Tigershark is a formidable ship but it is not a ship meant for full scale fleet level space battles.” “I know, Erica...” Now I was ready to get into the Auto Dresser and dialed for my leather suit. I realized how much I actually liked this outfit and once again wearing it, I felt ready to take on whatever challenge there was. Har-Hi was sitting on the sofa next to my visitors table with a thoughtful face, holding one of my heeled sandals and turning it in his hands. “I don’t think I there is anything more impractical than those shoes. He put the shoe down and looked at me. “We should go to Thana Shoo and see if we can find out what the real reason for that attack is.” I gathered the things I had dropped on the floor and also picked up the sling backs. “I can’t argue that, but they do make a nice leg and I think I really got used to these. Not a real substitute for Terran All Terrains I know.” I put the things away and said.” What is Thana Shoo?” “It is the Dai home system. Our home planet was destroyed many thousand years ago. A particular big chunk of our former home world carries the only remaining piece of Dai architecture remaining. It is an open stone amphitheater and all Dai Clans meet there in regular intervals of about every ten Union standard years. Right now there won’t be any clans there, but the Pale Reds, the guardians of Thana Shoo. Mystical and wise, these men always know everything about the Dai.” I put on the holster and checked my Colt before I sat down across him and asked. “Is it far?” He nodded. “Yes it is about 1160 light years past the outermost reaches of the Togar Empire or about 2600 light years from where we are now.” He leaned forward and took an orange out of the bowl of fruits that my Yeoman put there every day and with a flick of his wrist a small knife appeared between his fingers and he begun to cut the skin off the fruit. The strong fresh orange scent immediately filled the room and he added, saying. “I know we have a mission and I know the Union will prevail. We can’t simply disobey direct orders and go where we could not possibly go because Thana Shoo is forbidden ground to Okthi Dai like me, to any renegade Dai that is. Also no outsiders are allowed there either.” I also leaned forward and put my hand on his arm. “If it is important to you we go there. I know what motivates you, the possibility that this will end the lives of so many Dai.” He nodded and squeezed the Orange ever so slightly and like a blossoming flower the skin of the fruit peeled away in perfectly equal petal shaped segments. He said. “I had a long talk with the Gray Nul. He told me how the Shiss betrayed them, using an elaborate alliance treaty to lure the Nul fleets in a terrible trap that cost the Nul dearly. The Nul are much more numerous than we Dai and were able to recuperate. The Dai are a space born race of much fewer numbers and if this is something similar, then there won’t be any Dai Than outside of the Union. Stahl will go there with heavy hand and clear the situation, no doubt. I know that the Dai Than that are not in the Union are our enemies.” He looked up. “You know I would not hesitate to fight them, but so much of our species heritage and culture would forever vanish and our already small Gene Pool will be further diminished. Somehow I was hoping...” He paused and finished peeling the orange and then continued saying. “I mean since I am with you, you always somehow managed to do something and I have a feeling this is an unfair situation. I am convinced Cam Elf-Na is blinded by hatred and drunk of the new found power and leads what is left of the Dai to their certain doom. I just wish I could do something about that. Maybe if we can find out that this is a trap, a rouse, then we could convince more Dai Clans to see the light and make the decision the clans around my father had made.” He parted the fruit segments and offered me a slice. “I don’t want you to make that decision and disobey orders. Finding that depot is vital and slaying that Red Dragon is no less important.” Har-Hi ate a slice and continued his monologue. “What I really wanted is to talk to you and, now that I did, I feel better about it. You really have become a beautiful woman, it is obvious you are changing in more ways than outer appearance and I must often remind myself as I still see Eric in your eyes and features and I know my best friend is still there.” I nibbled at the slice and said, “For now we will continue to do what we are told to do, but if there is even a slight chance we can go to Thana Shoo, we will. I also want you to get me as much about Thana Shoo, the rules and powers of those Pale Reds as you can and give it to Yeoman O’Connell. You see my grandfather had our Book of traditions analyzed and found things no one knew were not in there. I went on a detour to help the Dolbarians upon the plea of Specialist Warner. We need to know a whole lot more about it all, but we will do something if we can, nyou got my word on it.” I ate the rest of the slice. “I am glad you still think of me as your best friend. I realize that being what I am now is more than a costume or a disguise and my decision to appear female might be more complicated for you than expected, but I too, need to talk to a friend other than another girl or Narth who has a different way of understanding things.” He nodded. “Yes, I have feelings for Elfi and I think she does have similar for me, but I also love you and Shea. I know you have secrets ever since you came back and I don’t mean your desire to be a woman.” I said: “SHIP, who has the Conn at the moment?” “Shea does. We are back in Freespace and there is nothing unknown on the scanner horizon at the moment. We should arrive at Alvor’s Cove in 48 hours.” “Thank you SHIP, please secure my quarters according to Blue-Blue-Red protocol.” Neutronium shutters closed the view ports, and a heavy plate slid before the already strong door. A TransDim field engulfed the entire room and isolated us.I knew outside Marines and robots would guard the door and corridor. “Security protocol initiated, facilities secure.” I got up and paced a few steps up and down and said. “Har-Hi, I was told I am going to be one of the Immortals. I have some sort of purpose and mission that is beyond fleet and Union. I don’t know what it is or when it will take place. I remember vaguely that I asked the Narth Supreme to make me forget until I need to know, but I can’t shake the feeling that it is something I don’t like, that I am becoming something else. You knew me first as Eric and now as Erica, but I don’t think that is the end of my transformation.” He had followed me with his yellow eyes and then he said. “I know, Erica. I have seen a glimpse of what is inside you when we fought on the Devi before the Daoine delegation. It was as if I looked into a pit of dark flames and for a moment I was certain I was done for. It was as if I stared death in in the face. I don’t mean danger or imminent mortal demise. I mean something personified, like as if Death was a person. I knew then there is more to the legends of flaming demons and all that.” What he said made me feel ashamed and I too remembered that event well and that I tried to cut off the head of my friend. He got up and took my hand. “I told you that I will follow you to the gates of hell and nothing has changed and if in your case I really have to go to these gates, I will do it without hesitation. I will be right behind you and fight with and for you, no matter what you turn out to be in the end.” First I hesitated as it was highly inappropriate but I simply hugged him in a brotherly fashion even knowing that this term was not really applicable anymore.”You will always be my best friend, no matter what.” Having been able to talk to Har-Hi made me feel right as rain again and we both stepped on the bridge. Shea said. “Whatever you did in there, you should do more often. The Captain is smiling for the first time in over a month.” I said to her. “What I did in there I will do with you all as well. What I did made me realize that you all are more than friends to me, you are my family. I am on a strange journey and there is something profound and significant at its end. But I am not making this journey alone, I have you and that makes it much easier.” I told them more or less the same things as I told Har-Hi and after I was done it was very silent on the bridge, but then Krabbel said, “As long as you don’t decide to change into an Archa I am fine with that.” I felt an unstoppable deep grin creep into my face and I asked. “Now why is that? Do you think I could not pull it off?” “No the opposite, Captain. You could decide to become a female Archa and I would have to share my ice cream all the time as I can’t really say no to a gorgeous Archa girl, they also do tend to rip out legs if they don’t get their wishes.” As if a spell was broken the bridge echoed with our laughter and mine too. Narth said.”Whatever developments are instore for you, we shared Huhgavh. I too have glimpsed at something that is still sleeping or not completely awake. It is you, no doubt. The Narth Supreme is keeping in touch. I will be with you, Erica.” Chapter 18 » Category:Stories